


Edge of Time

by rosemafia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: “왜 그랬어.”“그게 유일한 경우였으니까.”





	Edge of Time

언뜻 생각하기에, 시간을 되돌리는 일은 매우 지루할 것이라고 여겼었다. 조금씩 변용되었을 뿐인 비슷한 사건, 비슷한 순서, 비슷한 말들, 비슷한 면면들. 아마 건너뛰기 버튼이나, 하다못해 빨리감기 버튼이라도 있었으면 하고 바라게 될 거라 생각했었다. 하지만 그렇지 않았다. 매 순간, 나는 그의 스쳐가는 표정 하나, 어투와 손짓 하나 놓치고 싶지 않아 곁눈질로라도 늘 그를 좇았다. 그는 때로는 나타나자마자 순식간에, 때로는 마지막 멸망의 순간까지 버티다가 스러지곤 했다.

마법 따위는 부리지도 못하고, 신적인 능력도, 초인적인 능력도 없는 그저 인간일 뿐인 남자. 하지만 누구보다 가장 일선에서 제 행성을 위협해오는 세력을 목격하고, 아무도 공감해주지도 들어주지도 않는 불안감에 쫓기며 자신의 모든 것을 쏟아부어온 사람. 토니 스타크의 갈색 눈동자에서 생기가 사라지는 것을 보고, 또 볼 적마다 나는 단 한 번이라도 내가 그처럼 무언가에 절실하게, 간절하게, 절망적으로 매달렸던 적이 있었나 하는 생각에 잠기곤 했다. 내 손을 고치겠다는 광분에 사로잡혀 있었을 적에도 이 정도는 못 되었던 것 같았으므로.

하나씩, 하나씩 속으로 빗금을 그려가며 멸망으로 이어지지 않는 경우의 수를 꼽아본다. 그리고 마침내 처음으로 타노스를 이기는 경우의 시간을 살았을 때, 나는 다시금 삶의 빛을 잃고 스러진 그의 갈색 눈동자를 들여다보며 생각에 잠겼다. 망토가 안 된다는 듯이 나를 툭 툭 건들였지만 나는 지체하지 않고 다시 시간의 돌에 손을 올렸다. 그가 없는 우주는, 어떤 형태의 것이더라도 내게는 온전하지 않았기 때문에.

시간을 다시 되돌려 비슷하지만 새로운 길을 또 걷는다. 몇 천만 가지의 경우가 더 있는지도 모르고, 우리가 이기는 경우가 몇 개나 더 있는지, 더 있기는 할런지도 모른다. 하지만 나는 또다시 나를 처음 보는 그에게 말을 걸고, 빈정대며 비틀린 위안을 얻는다. 그가 살아남는 경우가 없다 해도 좋다. 한없이 되풀이되는 전쟁 속에서 계속해서 그를 마주할 수 있다면 그것도 나쁘지 않다는 생각이 들었다.

“자네 둘은 대체 무슨 사이인지 모르겠어.”

한 번도 한 적 없었던, 속으로만 곱씹던 말들이 기어이 튀어나온 것은 그래서였을지도 모른다. 이제 우주가 어떻게 되든, 이기든 지든 상관 없다. 그저 그가 살아있는 시간을 되살고 싶을 뿐이었기 때문에 그런 관계 없는 말을 부주의하게 내뱉었던 것 같다. 하지만 상대는 그 토니 스타크였다. 아주 짧은 순간이었고, 그는 지구에 타노스를 끌어들이지 않기 위해 갈등 중이었지만 나는 그의 눈에서 분명하게 보았다. 잠시 나를 아스라히 먼 곳에 있는 것을 바라보듯 보는 시선과, 고개를 돌리기 직전에 잠시 시간의 돌에 머물던 시선에서 그의 머릿속에 스쳐지나간 생각이 엿보였다.

“타노스를 지구로 끌어들일 순 없어. 타이탄으로 가지.”

내게 그렇게 말하는 그의 표정에는 간절함이, 자신이 선택한 경우가 ‘옳은 선택’이라는 것에 대한 동의, 혹은 일종의 확신을 갈구하는 희망이 묻어났다. 나는 당장에라도 그에게 다가가 그의 손을 잡아주고, 그를 안심시켜주고 싶었으나 그럴 수 없었다. 그에게 지난 6년이 헛되지 않았다고, 당신은 틀리지 않았고, 충분히 해왔다고 말해주고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었다. 나는 그저 고개를 간단하게 끄덕이기만 했다. 하지만 그는 그것만으로도 충분하다는 듯이 다시 다른 문제에 매달리기 시작했다. 어찌되었든간에, 그에게 나는 그저 처음 본 마법사일 뿐이었으니 이상할 일도 아니었다.

마침내 그가 타노스에게 작은 생채기 하나라도 내는 것을 보았을 때, 고작 긁힌 상처 하나였지만 우리 중 그 누구도 해내지 못했던 만큼의 타격을 그에게 입혔을 때, 나는 오래 전에 시간에 무뎌져 굳어버린 줄 알았던 가슴 속에서 무언가 뜨겁고 진한 것이 흘러넘치듯 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다. 비록 그는 6년간의 모든 것이 겨우 이 정도였다는 것에 더욱 절망한 것 같았지만 나는 그런 그에게 경외심이 들었다. 그 어떤 경우에서도 굽혀지지 않는 그의 의지와, 침착함과, 간절함이 손에 잡힐듯이 생생할 지경이었다.

그리고 마침내 내가 타노스에게 시간의 돌을 건네고 났을 때, 제 몸에 난 상처를 냉각시켜 응급처치를 하던 그가 여전히 숨을 헐떡이며 내게 물었다. 아니, 원망했다는 게 더 맞을지도 몰랐다.

“왜 그랬어.”

“그게 유일한 경우였으니까.”

그게 내가 네 죽음을 보지 않는 유일한 경우이니까 라는 좀 더 정확한 대답은 차마 나오지 않았다. 아무리 시간을 되돌려도, 무수히 많은 경우를 되돌아도, 시간의 돌을 내어주지 않는 한 그는 늘 죽음을 맞이했고, 나는 늘 시간을 되돌렸다. 그리고 마침내 더 이상 되돌일 다른 경우가 없어졌을 때, 나는 결국 타노스에게 시간의 돌을 내어준 것이다. 이게 우리가 이기는 경우인지, 지는 경우인지조차 알지 못하는 채로. 이 모든 우주가 스러지는 길을 내가 선택한 것일지도 모르는 채로.

내 모습이 재가 되어 사라지기 시작해서 마지막으로 그의 다정한 갈색 눈동자를 바라보자, 어쩌면 그가 그 저주 받았다 할 만큼 명석한 머리로 짐작했을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

* * *

“아직 안 끝났어. 이길거야. 그리고 이번엔 내가 당신을 되돌릴거야.”


End file.
